fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SD051
Synopsis ''Yazmyne arrives in Hearthome City for her gym battle but ends up registering for the Hearthome Contest with Jillian and Shaina. Yazmyne learns about Double Performances and stresses to come up with an appeal while everyone else is already prepared. When Contest time starts, a boy Yazmyne met, Zachary, performs a three-part appeal with Bidoof and Croagunk, and Yazmyne feels rather inadequete compared to him. Shaina appeals with Vesiquen and Roselia. Yazmyne follows with Espeon and Shinx while Jillian concludes with Plusle and Minun. When the appeal stage closes, Yazmyne, Zachary, and Shaina advance to the battle rounds but Jillian is shockingly eliminated from the contest. '' Summary Yazmyne races through Hearthome City with Espeon, Buneary, Shinx, and Buizel. Yazmyne is aiming for her third gym badge. Buizel Aqua Jets ahead, leaving everyone behind, as he wants to enter his first gym battle. Upon reaching the entrance, Yazmyne sees Ethan, Jillian, and Cody with Turtwig, Chimchar, and Piplup, but she and her Pokmeon are still running and they smash into the entrance of the gym. They all fall over but quickly get up. With a piece of paper and a bump on her head, Yazmyne asks when they got to Hearthome. Ethan explains they expected to meet Yazmyne here before they arrived, but the girl says she got caught in a cave for a while. In any case, Ethan removes the note that is attatched to Yazmyne's forehead. It reads that the gym leader is out at the Hearthome Contest Hall and she will not be accepting matches until the next two days. Yazmyne asks why she'd be at the contest hall; Jillian explains that Fantina is a Sinnoh Top Coordinator who won the Ribbon Cup with her Ghost-Type Pokemon. After she won her Ribbon Cup, she continued her journey competing, winning, and losing until she decided to train to become a Gym Leader. Yazmyne thinks that's very cool, but it does not explain why Fantina's not at her gym. Cody says that she's there for the Hearthome Contest that will take place these evening. Yazmyne recalls that Shaina mentioned someone like Fantina when they met in the Eterna Forest, but upon realizing there is a Contest, Yazmyne is dumbfounded. Yazmyne and her Pokemon are again racing through the city with Jillian, Cody, and Ethan following her with their Pokemon. Jillian and Ethan tell Yazmyne to slow down, but the girl is too heated. Yazmyne cries out asking how she did not know about this contest, especially since she doesn't even have one ribbon. When Yazmyne reaches the outside of the Contest Hall, she rudely zooms through the crowd, nearly stepping on a Bidoof, and running past Shaina who is relaxing with her Umbreon. Upon entering the Contest Hall, Yazmyne immediately recalls her Pokemon and presents her Contest Pass to the woman at the front entrance. Cody, Ethan, and Jillian enter in a huff and puff sweat. Yazmyne heatedly presents Espeon and Shinx as the Pokemon for her contest, Espeon on the appeal stage and Shinx in the battle rounds. The woman is rather perplexed; she explains that Hearthome Contests are Double Performances; two Pokemon on the appeal stage and two Pokemon in the battle rounds though Yazmyne is free to have Espeon and Shinx in both rounds. Yazmyne plays it cool, saying that she just forgot, though her friends see right through it. Yazyne has Espeon and Shinx on the appeal stage while Buneary and Buizel will battle it out. Yazmyne is successfully registered and recieves a hotel pass at any local hotel for the night. Yazmyne is told the contest will begin at 4:00 PM the next day. She is surprised as she though it was today, and everyone was trying to tell her otherwise. Yazmyne then turns to the others and asks what a Double Performance is. A voice gives a rather obnoxious response and the voice comes from Shaina. They step outside and Jillian explains Double Performances, which are unique to Sinnoh Pokémon Super Contests. Contests under this rule are generally the same as any other Contest, with the only difference being the fact that Coordinators use two Pokémon in both the Appeals Round and the Battle Round of the competition. But unlike the Grand Festival double battles, one cannot change their pairing of Pokemon. Jillian, though, adds that Shaina has taught her about it a while ago. Yazmyne repeats what she is just told and finds the idea simple. Shaina scoffs and Yazmyne begins to reconsider. She pulls up a tablet to see a Double Performance online; she finds one with an appeal involving a Mime Jr. and a Cacnea. Yazmyne does not think its too hard, until Shaina blurts out that Yazmyne is obviously not taking this seriously, so there is no point trying to help her. She walks away. Yazmyne sadly says that Shaina will never like her. Cody agrees with Shaina that Double Performances are very hard, but Yazmyne believes it's just like battling with two Pokemon in a Grand Fesival Double Battle though she admits that Sinnoh Contest battles have been very different. In Kanto, Coordinators focused on picturesque techniques. In Riau, performing on various types of stages was the highlight, and in Johto, the appeals stages involved Pokemon using props. Sinnoh Contests seem to focus almost completely on showing off the Pokemon while actually landing attacks and dealing damage is of very little importance. Jillian says that Shaina relayed that Double Performances are meant to be a blend of Pokemon's power and their qualities and to make sure they both shine equally with the best Ball Capsule Seal to introduce them as well as the most effective order in showing them off. Yazmyne pauses and suddenly realized why she's not stressing. Her Grand Festival Double Battle experiences have left her very confident, but none of her Pokemon have trained for double battles yet. Yazmyne slowly begins to panic as she says she normally saves Double Battle training for after her third ribbon, but now she's got to plan differently and earlier for Sinnoh competitions. Yazmyne begins emptying her backpack for her notebook and pens. Jillian asks what Yazmyne's doing and Yazmyne says she has a day to come up with an appeal and battle strategy between Shinx and Espeon as well as Buizel and Buneary. Yazmyne explains her process of preparing for the Double Battles of the Grand Festival. She writes down the names her Pokemon and rights down all of their attacks and matches together what works best on paper. She and her Pokemon must imagine it before they can execute. Yazmyne thanks her cousin and her friends for their time and everything, but she must rush off to train. Jillian tries to say goodbye before Yazmyne rushes off. Jillian says she wanted her cousin to see her new Pokemon for the Contest too. Yazmyne goes to a secluded area. She has called out her Pokemon, and Yazmyne begins heatedly jotting notes for upcoming her Double Performance. Ethan wonders if Yazmyne will be alright and Jillian just remembered that she wanted to show Yazmyne her Plusle and Minun. The episode spans to the next day where people are gathering into the Hearthome Stadium to enter the Contest. Cupping her Gible, Julia arrives with her classmates who do not believe she really met a Top Coordinator. Julia sets out to prove that she'll meet with Yazmyne after the contest and prove them all wrong. Backstage, all of the Coordinators are dressed in various costumes and prepare their Pokemon and ball Capsules for the contest. Yazmyne walks down backstage visibly frazzled with her hair a wreck and her clothes filthy though her Espeon has a beautiful sheen. Yazmyne catches undesirable attention. Shaina and Jillian are shown putting on the final touches for their costumes with Chimchar and Umbreon. Shaina wants to show off some cute earrings this time. Jillian asks about Shaina's dal with her cousin and Shaina just emphasizes that she believes a person should not flip-flop with their goals. Jillian begins to come to her cousin's defense, but the door slams open. It is a very unkempt Yazmyne, holding onto her dress. Shaina begins to giggle and Jillian asks why Yazmyne is not ready. The girl only points to the door, non-verbally ordering the girls and their out of the dressing room. Yazmyne kicks them all out and a boy asks who that unkempt girl was. Jillian embarrassingly claims that was her cousin Yazmyne. The boy immediately knows that name as she was the winner of the 2010 Kanto Grand Festival both her most recent placing was the Top 16 of the 2014 Johto Grand Festival. Shaina sarcastically states "Oh how the mighty have fallen" while the boy believes that she was the one who nearly stepped on his Bidoof earlier that day. Jillian apologizes on her cousin's behalf. Everyone hears a Water Gun from within the dressing room as well as Yazmyne ordering a Psychic and a Shock Wave. Five minutes before stage time, Yazmyne steps out in her beaded sapphire gown with white gloves and her hair fashioned in old Hollywood Glamor, surprising everyone with her transformation. In the stands, Cody and Ethan sit with Turtwig and Piplup, ready for the competition. They talk about Jillian and Yazmyne and wonder how they'll do. Cody believes Shaina is the best bet to win the ribbon, considering how already skilled she was when she put on her own show with Cherrim and Vespiquen. However, Jillian has been practicing hard and she'll probably make it to the battle rounds which Chimchar and Misdreavus will be a fighting force. However, he doubts Yazmyne will advance past appeal stage considering she just learned about Double Performances though Ethan believes she's certain to come up with something interesting. The lights are then dimmed and the emcee steps out from the back. The Hearthome Contest begins as the stadium roof opens, letting the evening light in as Marian discusses the format about the upcoming Contest. The judges are introduced, including Hearthome's Gym Leader Fantina, and the Double Performances leads off with the boy who asked about Yazmyne. His name is Zachary. He sends out Bidoof and Croagunk in the festivities of party seals. Croagunk takes a deep breath and puffs his expandable cheeks. He releases a a quick barrage of mud with Mud Bomb. Bidoof curls into a ball and begins rolling quickly with Hyper Fang, dotting up the Mud Bomb that releases a sparkle and finishes with Bidoof jumping high. Into the evening light, Bidoof releases a radiant pink and paralyzing light with Secret Power. Bidoof lands and Croagunk releases a Poison Sting. The poisonous needles absorb the light from the Secret Power and explode in dazzling purple and pink curved rays, a beautiful display. Zachary orders his Pokemon to jump up together and smash the ground together with Brick Break and Superpower. After a brief rumble, their power creates expanding circular fissures in the ground, concluding the appeal. Shaina applauds Zachary from backstage. The beginning of the appeal should off Bidoof and Croagunk's speed, followed by a beautiful appeal using the evening and stage lights, ending with theme of tiny power. The judges share Shaina's analysis and Zachary gets high marks. Jillian is confident as ever holding her Chimchar, but Yazmyne looks at Zachary worried. She silently believes that he is a cut above her. While the next appeals go on, Yazmyne begins refining Shinx's coat as Espeon's is already glistening. Shaina is up on the appeal stage . She calls out Cherrim and Vespiquen in a shower of petals. Shaina begins her appeal by ordering Sunny Day. Cherrim throws an orb of light into the sky that illuminates, causing astoundingly beautiful rays to shine on her Pokemon and show off their glistening bodes, just as she did in the Jubilife Contest. With Sunny Day on the field, Cherrim uncurls into her true form. Shaina then orders Sweet Scent and Aromatherapy. Vespiquen releases a waft of sparkling pink powder that covers the entire contest hall. The petals on Cherrim's back glow a bright gold and they release a sparkling green-yellow powder. The different scents from the garden Pokemon mix together in a lovely, soothing and multicolored fragrance that fills the contest hall. The audience and judges as thoroughly relaxed with Yazmyne lauding the high level performance. Cherrim and Vespiquen release their scents and the fragrances escapes into out of the open ceiling, as the appeal ends. Shaina earns high marks from the judges. Yazmyne is up a bit later. She quickly presents Espeon and Shinx in Star Seals. Yazmyne begins to make a command, but hesitates. The emcee wonders what's wrong. Yazmyne explains that this is her first Double Performance, so she needs to be calmed and relaxed if she wants everything to go well. Shaina expects the unprepared girl to fall on her face. Yazmyne Hidden Power and Shock Wave. Espeon releases a wave of white crystal orbs into the sky with Hidden Power, and Shinx follows with bolts of Shock Wave, emenating from the star on his tail. Shinx connects some of the orbs in cackling electricity. The orbs are not all connected, confusing some audience members. Espeon then creates an iridescent rainbow aura with Psychic as she glows. The rainbow aura alone captures everyone's attention and Espeon manipulates the connected stars to rearrange the orbs into rings, which Shinx and Espeon jump and somersault through. Yazmyne then commands a double Iron Tail. Shinx and Espeon's tails glow a gray steel. They clash several times in midair, creating some sparks. They then strike the crystal orbs with their empowered tails. The orbs crash into and destroy each other that results in a flashy fireworks display. Espeon and Shinx then pose as sparks of lights trickle onto the stage to show off their fur, ending the appeal. Cody finds Yazmyne very clever. He elaborates to Ethan, explaining that Yazmyne's Shinx is much weaker than Espeon, which is why Yazmyne had Shinx enhance Espeon's Hidden Power with Shock Wave as there was no risk of Espeon's stronger attack from being destroyed by Shinx's unevolved and uncharged power. Shaina grits her teeth as Yazmyne constructed such an appeal in such short time though there were some flaws. Yazmyne is applauded for her artistry though she received mixed results from the judges. Though the appeal with beautiful, Yazmyne demonstrated a deeper connection with Espeon than Shinx, whom they saw as a little nervous throughout the appeal. In addition, Espeon's glowing Psychic outshined Shinx as a whole and stole the performance too well, creating a lack of balance between the Pokemon in the appeal. However, Yazmyne's creativity deserves its praise as the constellations were a brilliant idea, and in the end, both Pokemon shined wonderfully. Yazmyne accepts those fair results and walks off stage, now understanding a bit more about depths of a Double Performance. Cyrus is in the audience watching in a suit, and he's more curious about Espeon's battle strengths up close though she did have a great appeal. When it's time for Jillian to appeal, she calls out the two new Pokemon she wanted to show Yazmyne: Plusle and Minun in bolts of lightning. The cheering Pokemon do what they do best; they cheer, and their cuteness earns the crowd's love. Plusle and Minun share a double Helping Hand, making them glow a glistening white before releases electric sparks with their power. The two then perform a double Charge Beam. They their hands and become surrounded by yellow orbs of electricity that grow bigger as the attack charges before slamming the orbs into the ground and multiple bolts of yellow electricity. The appeals is beautiful but the attack gets bigger and bigger, which Jillian finds even more astounding though the judges have lost their smile as well as Yazmyne and Shaina. Plusle and Minun stop their Charge Beam and conclude with a cute pose that keeps the audience rumbling with excitement. Jillian is energized after her electric appeal, certain she made it to the battle rounds. When the appeals stage concludes, Jillian already prepares Chimchar and Glameow for battle, believing she'll be defeating Shaina or Yazmyne in the finals. Yazmyne awards her Shinx and Espeon for their hard work with Poffin though Shinx is a little unhappy due to the judges remarks. Yazmyne pets Shinx and apologizes to him for their lack of connection. She promises they'll train harder together to develop their bond and be in better sync for the next contest and the next chance at a Double Performance. Shinx gives a light and happy roar. Cody and Ethan come down, congratulating everyone on their appeals. Before everyone can say too much, the results are posted. Shaina seizes first place while Zachary takes second. Yazmyne clenches her fists as she did not make third, fourth, fifth, or sixth place. But she gives a sigh of relief to see her face as the seventh contestant on screen. Jillian adamantly believes she made it to the next round, but her face does not show up among the top eight Coordinators. Jillian's face is filled with shock. Jillian's Pokemon don't know what to do while Yazmyne begins to speak, but chooses not to. Jillian is very upset, which everyone notices. Cody and Ethan try to cheer her up. Jillian is still clearly upset, even angry, as she gets up and runs out of the room. Cody and Ethan want to go after her, but Yazmyne asks them to stop. She explains that she reacted the same way the first time she failed on the appeal stage and says that there was a second time too. In those moments, Yazmyne felt worthless as a Coordinator, but she had her Pokemon to help her through it. When Cody says that Jillian has her friends too, Yazmyne sharply reminds them that it will not be Cody or Ethan on stage with Jillian. It will be her and her Pokemon; though Cody and Ethan can provide comfort and advice, this is a hurdle that Jillian needs to overcome with herself and her Pokemon. Shaina looks at Yazmyne and admires that the girl is very wise when it comes to failure. Jillian runs out to the balcony of the contest hall. She finds a bench and sobs. Major Events *Yazmyne encounters Ethan and his friends at Hearthome City, and they meet with Shaina *The Hearthome Gym Leader is not available for a gym battle *Yazmyne, Jillian, and Shaina register for the Hearthome Contest *Yazmyne learns about Double Performances *Yazmyne meets Zachary *The Hearthome Contest begins *Jillian fails to advance past the Appeal Stage for the first time Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Ethan *Jillian *Cody *Shaina *Zachary *Julia *Cyrus *Fantina *Emcee *Judges *Nurse Joy *Audience *Civilians Pokemon *Espeon (Yazmyne's) *Buneary (Yazmyne's) *Shinx (Yazmyne's) *Buizel (Yazmyne's) *Turtwig (Ethan's) *Misdreavus (Jillian's) *Chimchar (Jillian's) *Plusle (Jillian's) *Minun (Jillian's) *Piplup (Cody's) *Umbreon (Shaina's) *Cherrim (Shaina's) *Vespiquen (Shaina's) *Bidoof (Zachary's) *Croagunk (Zachary's) *Wormadam (grassy cloak) *Mawile *Yanma *Corsola *Poliwhirl *Chingling *Vibrava *Lombre Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Contests Category:Sinnoh Dreams